TEMPORADA ZOMBIE
by LORD WOLF 98
Summary: Una nueva enfermedad transmitida por un lobo hace que todos en el Valle de la Paz se infecten y se conviertan en Zombies...¿podran los maestros vencer y/o sobrevivir a esta plaga?...¿o moriran en el intento?...leanlo para saberlo
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos a todos soy yo nuevamente el loco LORD WOLF 98 lamento que no halla subido nuevos capitulos estaba pasando por una gran depresion y suicidio y no tenia ganas de escribir pero ya estoy mejor y los capitulos de todas las historias volveran a subirse de poco a poco y si me tardare por las sec. la cual ya me esta troleando lamento haberlos hecho esperar pero no estaba de humor para escribir pero ya volvi y espero que disfruten esta historia llamada**

**Kung Fu Panda:Temporada Zombie**

**grulla: espera un minuto...ya hisciste una historia de amor vas a acabar una de guerra y ahora haras una de zombies?**

**yo: ammmm...si...haci soy yo...**

**grulla: ok...espero y no me muera nuevamente como en la primer historia(yo con una sonrisa macabra)...no me gusta como me estas biendo...**

**yo: ya se****...****bueno gente aqui nuevamente como invitado en la historia el gran ¡THE NEXT CROW!(gritos y aplausos)**

**cuervo(THE NEXT CROW): hola hola...gracias a todos es un gusto verlos nuevamente**

**yo: y no solo eso...denle un fuerte aplauso a...¡Miku9700sweet!(gritos y aplausos igual de fuertes)**

**miku: hola es un placer estar aqui**

**yo: muy bien...ya estamos todos...espero que disfruten esta historia**

**TEMPORADA ZOMBIE**

En la mañana, el Matesro Shifu estaba caminando por el pasillo donde ya hacian todos los maestros dormidos, y como de costumbre al llegar todos los maestros y po salieron de sus habitaciones diciendo:

"BUENOS DIAS MAESTRO"dijeron todos como de costumbre

"buenos dias estudiantes...espero y esten listos ya que hoy llega un compañero mio de cuando yo era un estudiantes...hoy llega el maestro Michael con sus 3 estudiantes al Palacio de Jade...y como sabran no quiero que me aveguenzen frente al maestro...bueno estudiantes vayan y desayunen y terminando vayan al salon de entrenamiento..."dijo el maestro shifu alejandose de las habitaciones de sus estudiantes

Y como el maestro Shifu dijo todos se fueron a desayunar

"¿como creen que sean los estudiantes del aestro Michael?"pregunto mono comiendo un poco de sopa

"no lo se...te apuesto a que cuando lleguen po va a actuar como un niñito en navidad..."dijo mantis y todos rieron meos po

"olle yo no hago eso"dijo po y todos lo vieron muy seriamente"bueno esta bien si lo hago"dijo po y todos comenzaron a comer nuevamente

"¿y cuantos estudiantes creen quue vengan?"pregunto grulla comiendo sopa

"no lo se...solo espero y no sean un estorbo"dijo tigresa fria como siempre

Y los maestros terminaron de comer y se dirieron al salon de entrenamiento para otro dia arduo de trabajo

**A afueras del templo...**

Se encontraban 5 grandes figuras encapuchadas de negro, caminando hacia la puerta del templo tranquilamente

"¿aqui es maestro?"pregunto uno de los estudiantes

"si muchachos...aqui es...recuerden ser cordiales y no hagan nada que enfueresca al maestro shifu a los furiosos o al guerrero dragon"dijo la figura mas grande la cual media 2.20 metros de altura

**Con shifu...**

Este estaba meditando en el salon de heroes hasts que este escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta y este la fue a abrir para ver a las 5 figuras encapuchadas

"Shifu"dijo la figura mas grande mirando a el maestro shifu muy detalladamente

**Con los maestros y po...**

Estos estaban entrenando como siempre en el salon hasta que Zeng llego y los maestros lo vieron con atencion

"maestros...y po...**(yo: jajajajajaja que cabron soy)**el maestro shifu los necesita lo mas rapido posible en el salon de heroes"dijo Zeng y todos los maestros dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se dirigieron normalmente al salon de heroes

Luego los maestros al llegar, pudieron ver a 4 figuras encapuchadas de negro cerca de la puerta y las figuras los vieron con mucho cuidado al igual que los maestros vieron a las figuras

"¿quienes son uustedes?"pregunto tigresa parandose frente a una figura la cual estaba observando a tigresa amanazantemente

"lamento nuestros modales...pero no les diremos nada hasta que nuestro maestro nos lo diga..."dijo la figura empujando un poco a tigresa

"tranquilizate Tobi"dijo una figura parada al lado de grulla y mantis

"MUCHACHOS"dijo una voz al final del salon y las figuras encapuchadas empezaron a caminar hacia donde el sonido de la voz

"ESTUDIANTES"dijo Shifu y los maestros tambien caminaron rumbo a la misma direccion

"Jovenes estudiantes...el es el maestro Michael"dijo shifu y la gran figura se quito la capucha dejando ver el rostro de un oso polar de color blanco con una rasgada en el ojo izquierdo

"saludos maestro Michael"dijeron los maestros al unosio

"Michael ellos son el maestro mantis,grulla,mono,vibora,tigresa y el es po"dijo shifu señalando a cada uno de sus estudiantes

"un honor maestros...ellos son mis estudiantes...el es Jason...Jason Kinuta"dijo este señalando a unna de las figuras y esta se quito la capucha dejando ver el rsotro de un lobo blanco con una calavera roja pintada en la frente

"Saludos maestros"dijo la figura respetuosamente

"...el es Erick...Erick Draven..."dijo este sañalando a otra figura y este se quito la capucha dejando ver el rostro de un cuervo de color negro

"Un gusto maestros"dijo este con humildad en su tono de voz

"...el es Kenan...Kenan Kinuta..."dijo este señalando a otra figura esta se quito la capucha dejando ver a un lobo negro con una cruz roja pintada en su frente

"Un placer"dijo este con un tono frio y nada amable

"...y ella es Miku...Miku Minato"dijo este señalando a otra figura y esta se quito la capucha dejando ver a una zorra de color naranja

"hola"dijo esta con amabilidad en su voz

**Saludos a todo el mundo soy yo el fastidioso LORD WOLF 98 y les quiero dar las gracias a los que hallan leido este capitulo y una disculpa por no haber subido capitulos en las demas historias antes enserio lamento eso...bueno en fin les recuerdo que los invito a dejar Reviews y a leer la historia de mi mejor amigo THE NEXT CROW una historia la cual recomiendo mucho y que los invito a leer tambien al resto de mis historias solo si ustedes no los obligo ni se los pido se los recomiendo...bueno creo que no tengo mas que decir me despido CUIDENSE y recuerden:**

**"SI ESCUCHAS A TU CORAZON TENDRAS LA RESPUESTA PARA TODO"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no poseo Kung Fu Panda ni ninguno de los personajes exepto mis OC,s**

"es un gusto volverte a ver viejo amigo"dijo shifu en tono alegre

"lo mismo digo shifu"dijo el oso polar mirando a shifu detenidamente

"jovenes estudiantes...si quieren vayanse y conoscan a sus nuevos coompañeros...yo estare conversando con el maestro Michael"dijo shifu y los estudiantes de los 2 maestros se fueron del salon de los heroes y se dirigieron al patio

"hola...como ya saben soy la maestra vibora para todos me dicen vibora"dijo la maestra en tono alegre

"hola yo soy Miku"dijo esta en tono alegre tambien

"saludos compañero...yo soy grulla"dijo grulla estirando la pata

"hola grulla yo soy Jason y estoy a tus servicios"dijo este dandole un apreton de patas

"saludos...yo soy mono y el es mantis"dijo mono con mantis sobre su hombro

"hola soy Kenan"dijo este en tono frio como de costumbre

"saludos yo soy la maestra tigresa"dijo este en tono de respeto

"hola yo soy Eric pero todos me llaman cuervo"dijo este en tono de respeto y amabilidad

"muy bien todos...charlemos...para comenzar...¿de donde vienen?"pregunto po y todos voltearon a verlo

"bueno yo vengo de el valle de las sombras en un pais no muy lejos de aqui llamado Adrada"dijo Eric parado al lado de tigresa

"yo vengo de la ciudad de Angmur de el pais de Algalord"dijo Miku en tono amable parado al lado de vibora y de grulla

"yo vengo de la ciudad de Mel-acor del pais de Harad"dijo Jason en tono de respeto

"yo tambien vengo de la ciudad de Mel-acor"dijo Kenan parado al lado de Jason

"si me lo imaginaba ya que los 2 son hermanos..."dijo po y jason y kenan se voltearon a ver

"no somos hermanos"dijo jason y todos los vieron con duda menos Miku y Eric

"pero pense que eran hermanos...ya que ambos se apellidan Kenuto"dijo po

"es Kinuta y no somos hermanos somos primos"dijo Kenan

"Aaaaaaaahhhh"dijeron los maestros al unosio asintiendo

"bueno...¿quieren ver el salon de entrenamiento?"pregunto grulla y todos los encapuchados se miraron entre si

"claro"dijeron todos al unosio y empezaron a seguir a grulla al salon de entrenamiento mientras los maestros caminaban junto con los invitados

Y estos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al salon de entrenamiento y estos se maravillaron al verlo

"WOW"dieron todos los encapuchados

"ja...novatos"dio mantis y Jason volteo a verlo y este hiso a un lado la capa de la capucha y este saco un machete muy grande

"¿que dijiste?"pregunto este con la punta del machete apuntando al cuello de mantis y este trago saliva mientras veia el machete asustado

"nada nada...lo juro..."dijo este en su defensa

"jason por favor no lo mates...guarda el arma"dio miku asiendo a un lado el arma de jason

"...esta bien..."dijo este guardando su machete

"¿y por que rayos traes un machete contigo?"pregunto mono con duda

"na...por si acaso...nunca se sabe cuando puedas utilizar un arma...y no me gusta arriesgarme..."dijo este y sus compañeros asintieron

"sera mejor cuidarnos de este"le susurro po a tigresa y esta asintio

"bueno...¿por donde quieren empezar?"pregunto vibora

"¿que tal con esa cosa?"dijo Kenan apuntando a la tortuga de jade

"bueno si quieres"dijo vibora y este salto a la tortuga de jade y luego Eric volo en direccion a la tortuga valanzeandola y estos comenzaron a tener sparring

"bueno...a mi me gustaria tener sparring con el maestro grulla"dijo jason y grulla asintio y se colocaron en frente de todo y comenzaron su sparring

"bueno...me gustaria entrenar hay"dijo Miku

"bueno si insistes...te recomiendo que no entres hay si no tienes buenos reflejos"dijo la maestra vibora y Miku se fue a donde entrena la maestra vibora siempre **(yo: no estoy seguro de su nombre pero creo que saben a que me refiero) **y esta empezo a esquibar las llamas que salian a montones

**Con Shifu y Michael...**

Estos estaban hablando de lo que habia sido de ellos desde la ultima vez que se fueron

"...y enserio encontraste en la carcel a Jason?..."pregunto el maestro shifu sentado sobre un cojin color verde jade y sosteniendo una taza del mismo color con un dragon chino rojo pintado a los lados

"si...cuando lo encontre no era mas que un asesino a sangre fria...su primo Mike era un caza recompensas y a este le habian pagado or asesinarme pero logre derrotarlo y lo convenci de que dejara ese trabajo y este se unio a mi grupo de alumnos para practicar Kung fu..."dijo este sentado en uncojin igual al de shifu y bebiendo te al igual que su viejo amigo

"valla...nunca me imagine eso...¿y que le paso a Jonathan?"pregunto este y Michael dejo caer la taza de te con una mirada de horror dibujada en su cara

"en harad...se a descubierto una ueva enfermedad...hace que te vuelvas loco y empiezes a matar y a deborar a todo lo que este en tu camino...por eso hemos venido...mucha gente a sido evacuada de varias ciudades por esta plaga...y me han informado que el numero de personas con esta enfermedad a hido aumentando...los sintomas son ojos rojizos...luego empiezas a toser mucha sangre y un tipo de moco verde...luego tu a petito por la carne aumenta...seas herviboro o no no deseas otra cosa que comer carne...luego te empieza a salir espuma blanca de la boca...y luego de varios minutos tus ojos se vuelven completamente negros...y empiezas a atacar a todo el mundo con una gran demensia...lamentablemente Jonathan fue victima de la enfermedad...casi me mata...pero de suerte Jason siempre trae un machete consigo y liquido a Jonathan...ese fue un dia muy horrible..."dijo este con varias lagrimas saliendole por los ojos y shifu escuchaba esto inpactado y dejando caer la taza al suelo

"lamento escuchar eso...se que no sirve de mucho pero...lamento esta perdida..."dijo shifu con mucha sinseridad y tristesa en su tono de voz y Michael se empezo a limpiar las lagrimas

"descuida...no pasa nada...lo hecho hecho esta...bueno...vallamos a ver a nuestros estudiantes antes de que pase algo malo..."dijo el maestro y shifu asintio luego los 2 se levantaron y caminaron hacia el salon de entrenamiento

**Saludos a todos soy yo LORD WOLF 98 lamento haberme tardado tanto en hacer este capitulo y luego para cagarla mas es muy corto el puto capitulo...en fin lamento el retraso es que me e unido a una banda de DEATH METAL como su bajista y e estado muy concentrado en la banda que e olvidado por completo esta historia y las otras tambien...enserio lamento la tardanza mis mas sinceras disculpas...bueno les recuerdo que los invito a dejar REVIEWS en esta historia y a leer las demas historias que he hecho que estoy asiendo y que voy a hacer...bueno creo que no tengo mas que decir me despido CUIDENSE y recuerden:**

**"SI ESCUCHAS A TU CORAZON TENDRAS LA RESPUESTA PARA TODO"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de responsbilidad: no poseo Kung Fu Pnada ni ninguno de los personajes exepto mis OC,s**

El maestro shifu y el maestro Michael se encontraban caminando hacia el salon de entrenamiento y estos hiban a entrar hasta que de la nada grulla atravieza la puerta chocando contra un poste sangre un poco del pico y sosteniendo una espada y luego salio Jason por la puerta sosteniendo su machete largo en su garra derecha pero lo raro de este es que sus ojos estaban completamente negros

Luego Jason comenzo a caminar hacia nuestro maestro con muchha frialdad y amenaza y este abanico su machete largo en direccion a grrulla

Pero grulla se agacho e intento hacerle un corte con la espada pero jason sostuvo su ala derecha luego jason intento cortarlo con su machete pero grulla sostuvo su mano derecha y estos se dieron un cabezaso al mismo tiempo quedando un poco aturdidos en especial grulla luego jason le dio una patada en las piernas a grulla tumbandolo

Luego jason agarro a grulla del cuello y lo levanto luego este comenzo a apretar su cabeza con todas su fuerzas mientras grulla daba varios quejidos

"JASON BASTA"dijo Miku saliendo junto con los demas maestros mientras jason seguia aplastando la cabeza del maestro grulla

"jason...sueltalo ya"dijo Michael pero jason seguia apretandolo y grulla comenzo a sangrar de la cabeza todos los maestros se hhorrorizaron al ver esto"JASON SUELTALO YA"grito Michael y los ojos de jason volvieron a la normalidad osea que volvieron a su color azul de siempre y jason lo solto y grulla callo al suelo sosteniendo su cabeza mientras mono mantis y Miku se fueron con este para ver sus heridas"QUE TE PASA JASON"dijo furioso Michael parandose frente al lobo blanco

"nada...no se que paso"dijo este tocando su cabeza y Michael lo miro con miedo

"Jason sera mejor que te vallas al salon de entrenamiento esperame hay"dijo el oso polar y Jason asintio y guardo su machete y se fue rapidamente del lugar

Luego Michael se acerco a shifu y le susurro algo lo cual dejo a shifu un poco pasmado

"¿estas seguro?"pregunto este y el maestro asintio y los 2 se fueron hacia el salon de entrenamiento

**Saludos a todos soy yo LORD WOLF 98 y espero y les haya gustado este capitulo lamento que sea tan corto es que los queria dejar con dudas para lo que sigue y gracias a todos los que estan leyendo esta historia y les recuerdo que los invito a dejar Reviews en esta historia y a leer las demas solo si quieren no los obligo a nada...bueno creo que no tengo mas que decir me despido CUIDENSE y recuerden:**

**"SI ESCUCHAS A TU CORAZON TENDRAS LA RESPUESTA PARA TODO"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no poseo KUNG FU PANDA ni ninguno de los personajes exepto mis OC,s**

"GRULLA"grito vibora viendo como a grulla lo rodeaban decenas de aldeanos

"AYUDENME"grito este de regreso mientras un aldeano le empeso a porder la pata y luego otro y otro"AYUDAAAA!grito de regreso mientras mas aldeanos empezaron a morderlo"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"fue lo ultimo que se hollo del maestro grulla antes de que saltara sangre por todas partes y le arrancabaran los miembros del cuerpo los aldeanos y un grann charco de sangre empezo a formarse en el suelo

"NOOOOOOOOOOO"grito la maestra vibora y esta empezo a llorar

"Vibora vamonos"dijo Kenan agarrando a vibora y llevandosela consigo y todos los maestros comenzaron a correr hacia el Palacio de Jade mientras decenas de aldeanos comenzaron a correr detras de ellos

**10 HORAS ANTES...**

Jason se encontraba en el Salon de Heroes con una sed que lo estaba matando

"Maestro Jason ¿puedo hacer algo por usted?"pregunto Zen con sus modales como de costumbre

"si me puede traer un vaso y una jarra de agua si no es mucha molestia"dijo este y empezo a toser sangre y Zen al ver esto fue rapidamente por el vaso y la jarra de agua

"aqui tiene"dijo zen y Jason empujo el vaso al suelo rompiendolo y le arrebato la jarra a zen y emmpezo a beber de esta"hoy en dia ya no hay modales"dijo zen saliendo del salon de heroes y el maestro shifu y michael entraron a el salon

"jason muchacho ¿donde estan tus modales?"pregunto michael regalando a jason mientras este seguia bebiendo agua

"¿jason por que le hiciste eso a grulla?"pregunto shifu con dua y jason dejo de beber y empezo a ver a el maestro shifu detenidamente con la respiracion pesada

"yo...no se por que lo hice...solo reaccione haci...como si mi cuerpo se controlara solo...no se ni por que lo hice..."dijo este y los 2 maestros lo vieron con duda

"¿estas seguro?"pregunto el maestro shifu y jason asintio y volvio a tommar del agua terminandose la jarra

"mierda...ya me acabe el agua pero sigo teniendo sed..."dijo jason y los 2 maestros volvieron a verlo con duda y este comenzo a toser mas y empezo a toser uun tipo de moco verde y al ver esto Michael y Shifu se alejaron un poco

"perdoname jason"dijo shifu y uso su baston tocando varios puntos nerviosos en el cuerpo de jason dejandolo tirado e inconsiente

"tenemos que evitar que nadie lo vea...hay que encadenarlo o algo haci..."dijo michael y shifu lo miro con intriga

"pero es tu alumno no podemos hacerle eso a Jason"dijo shifu defendiendo a jason con la frente en alto

"shifu si no lo ponemos en cuarentena una gran plaga se desplazara en toda china...y esta plaga la destruira por completo tenemos que encerrarlo aunque no te guste el plan"dijo michael viendo a shifu con amenaza y con la voz firme

"tiene razon...vamos digamosle a los alumnos que nos ayuden con el"dijo shifu y michael asintio

**4 HORAS DESPUES...**

Jason se entaba despertando de su largo sueño y este desperto en un cuarto grande con las paredes pintadas fde verde claro y nuestro lobo blanco favorito estaba encadenado en la cama

"¿donde estoy?"dijo jason"SEA EL QUE SEA QUE ME ENCADENO QUITEME ESTO O LE METERE MI MACHETE EN EL..."decia este pero una garra sujeto su hocico con fuerza y este vio que era Kenan el cual solto su hocico"kenan pedazo de bastardo liberame ya"dijo jason y este lo vio con miedo y luego shifu y michael entraron a la sala con todos sus estudiantes

"oigan si esto es algun tipo de broma no es gracioso LIBERENME YA"dijo este con sus ojos rojizos y michael lo vio con tristesa al igual que Miku Cuervo y Kenan

"lo lamento muchacho...el virus te atrapo...perdoname...no podemos ayudarte..."dijo michael y jason lo miro con los ojos vidriosos

"no...no puede ser...no soy un infectado no NO LO SOY"dijo este intentando liberarse

"no podras romper esas cadenas muchacho...lo lamento"dijo michael derramando varias lagrimas y abandonando la sala junto con sus estudiantes

"vibora quedate a vigilarlo"dijo shifu y vibora asintio y los demas furiosos y el guerrero dragon abandonaron el cuarto

"hoye tu amiga...por favor liberame...por favor"dijo jason en suplica ablandole a vibora y esta lo miro con intriga

"yo...yo...lo lamento no puedo liberarme perdoname..."dijo esta parada al lado de jason

"vamos por favor...liberame...hazlo ya"dijo este y una espuma blanca le empezo a salir del hocico y vibora al ver esto se alejo un poco de jason

"m-mmm-maestro shifu"dijjo vibora llamando a shifu y saliendo de la sala en busca de los 2 viejos maestros y sus amigos

Y al ver esto jason empezo a usar sus garras con la cerradura y en tan solo unos momentos la cerradura se abrio y varias cadenas cayeron al suelo y Jason empezo a liberarse y este agarro su machete y lo tenia a la mano por si acaso intentaban hacerle algo

Luego este procedio a salir del cuarto pero al salir se topo con Zen

"maestro shi...aaaaahhh"decia este pero jason clavo su machete en el estomago de zen luegho lo saco y este levanto su machete y lo avanico decapitando a zen

Despues se empezaron a escuchar muchas pizadas en direccion a donde jason y este empezo a correr en 4 patas y al llegar los maestros vieron con horror el cuerpoo de zen tirado en el suelo

"ATRAPEN A JASON YA"dijo shifu con mmucha rabia en su voz y todos los furiosos y el guerrero dragon fueron corriendo buscando a jason

**Saludos a todos soy yo el nuevo JASON-KINUTA-VOORHEES ¿que les parece mi nuevo nombre?...en fin les quiero dar las gracias a todos los que estuvieron esperando pacientemente esta capitulo lamento en tardarme tanto pero no pude debido a los examenes y proyectos de la sec pero estoos ya terminaron e intentare hacer capitulos mas seguido o avanzarles un poco cada dia enserio gracias por ser tan pacientes se los agradesco mucho...y les recuerdo que los invito a dejar REVIIEWS y a leer las demas historias que he hecho y que estoy aciendo enserio gracias a todos los lectores...bueno creo que no tengo mas que decir me despido CUIDENSE y recuerden:**

**"SI ESCUCHAS A TU CORAZON TENDRAS LA RESPUESTA PARA TODO"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Descargo de esponsabilidad: no poseo KUNG FU PANDA ni ninguno de sus personajes exepto mis OC,s**

Y Jason siguio corriendo y corriendo no podia parar de correr sabiendo que los maestros y sus amigos estaban tras el y los mas problable es que hiban a matarlo ya que este lobo tenia esa extraña enfermedad que podria afecta gravemente a toda China...este lobo ahoa representaba un peligro y sabia que tenian que matarlo pero **¿dejarse matar?...¿perder todo lo que el es en un dia por lo que a luchado por toda su vida?**...El no hiba a deja que pasara eso se negaba incluso a pensalo...tenia que correr...correr y ocultarse de los maestros y sus amigos...no habia de otra

Jason se encontraba corriendo por todos los pasillos del palacio buscando una manera de salir de ese luga antes de que lo ataparan

**JASON: PUNTO DE VISTA**

Me encontraba corriendo a toda marcha no hiba a dejar que me mataran...eso nunca

Corri corri y segui corriendo de lugar a lugar de pasillo a pasillo de lado a lado hasta que sali por una puerta y pare de corre sentia que el pecho me ardia sentia mi corazon palpitar a toda marcha, sentia la necesidad de aie fresco en mis pulmones y unos calambres en mis patas luego de eso levante la vista y pude ver que habia unas viejas escaleras de piedra que conducian a las escaleras de la entrada del palacio

"AL FIN"dije en voz alta...GRAN HERROR

"RAPIDO ESTA POR HACA"se ollo una voz atras de mi inmediatamente al escucharla empeze a correr y a correr por esas escaleras para evitar mi muerte

**PUNTO DE VISTA NORMAL**

Los maestros pudieron escuchar un grito a varios metros a la derecha...Miku reconocia que era la voz de Jason

"ese fue Jason"dijo Erick volteando a la derecha

"RAPIDO ESTA POR HACA"dijo grulla y todos empezaron a hir a donde se hollo el grito

Al llegar al lugar pudieron ver que jason estaba bajando las escaleras en direccion haci EL VALLE DE LA PAZ

"va hacia el valle si no lo detenemos e infecta a los civiles estamos muertos"dijo kenan y todos hay se horrorizaron al escucharlo

"VAMOS POR EL"ordeno tigresa y todos empezaron a perseguir a Jason el cual hiba en direccion a el valle que dentro que muy poco causaria la destruccion del valle y con el tiempo la destruccion de toda china

**Con los maestros Michael y Shifu**

"No puedo creerlo...despues de todo lo que emos pasado y ahora hay que matarlo...no puede ser cierto"decia Michael sentado en una silla de madera con el codo sobre una mesa de madera derramando una que otra lagrima por su estudiante

"se que es doloroso...y que es dificil de aceptar...lo mismo paso con Tai Lung...no queria creerlo pero tenia que hacerlo...se lo que se siente viejo amigo creeme...pero no hay de otra tenemos que evitar que infecte a los ciudadanos del valle de la paz o china quedara en la destruccion..."dijo shifu sentado a un lado de el maestro michael poniendo su mano en el hombro derecho de el maestro

"lo se...pero tambien me preocupan mis alumnos y los tuyos...Jason es un asesino bien experimentado...solo espero y no les haga nada...no podria soportar la idea de perder a otro alumno"dijo michael limpiando las lagrimas de su cara

"lo se...yo tampoco podria...espero y tengan cuidado"dijo shifu con la voz muy angustiada

**Con Jason**

Este peligroso lobo se encontraba en las calles del valle corriendo aun de los maestros pero este sentia que ya no podia mas y se escondio en un callejon donde empezo a recobrar energia ya que este sabia que esto no terminaria haci como haci...tenia que hace un plan sobre como salir del valle para que no lo atraparan pero este sabia que no seria sencillo

Pero igual tenia que intentarlo no se hiba a rendir tenia que aunque sea intentarlo

Este sintio como el aire entraba a sus pulmones y como sus patas empezaban a dolerle este decidio ponerse su capucha y empezo a caminar por las calles del Valle

Despues de unos minutos de caminar sentia como la garganta empezaba a matarlo y su estomago a gruñir...luego este empezo a tocer y pudo ver que se trataba de sangre y un tipo de moco verde y espeso

Sabia que le quedaba poco tiempo antes de conbertirse en una de esas cosas...no podia dejar que su enfermedad destruyera el valle...tenia que salir...Y RAPIDO

Este siguio caminando y caminando y mientras mas avanzaba mas empezaba a arderle la garganta

**Con los maestros**

"¿¡COMO QUE LO PERDIMOS?!"grito tigresa asustando a todos los demas estudiantes y a las personas que se encontraban alrededor

"no se solo lo perdimos"dijo po con la voz temblorosa enconjiendose de hombros

"calmese maestra tigresa lo encontraremos"dijo Erick tratando de calmar a la maestra furiosa

"esta bien...bueno este es el plan...viajaremos en grupos de 3...Erick,po y mantis vayan al lado este del valle...Miku,vibora y mono vayan al oeste...yo,Kenan y grulla vigilaremos las entradas y salidas del Valle si no encontramos nada nos vemos aqui en 3 horas...VAMOS"comendo tigresa y todos empezaron la busqueda de Jason para evitar una gran infeccion que arrasaria con toda China

**Saludos a todos soy yo JASON-KINUTA-VOORHESS y espero y les haya gustado este capitulo...lamento que no haya escrito nada por tanto tiempo es que estaba ocupado con asuntos de la familia, la sec y olvide mencionar que no hiba a actualizar nada de nada hasta vacaciones y como ya estoy en ellas volvere a actualizar todos los Fics...bueno creo que no tengo mas que decir me despido CUIDENSE y recuerden:**

**"SI ESCUCHAS A TU CORAZON TENDRAS LA RESPUEDSTA PARA TODO"**


End file.
